


Homerun

by gogumark



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6273412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gogumark/pseuds/gogumark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark explains what a 'homerun' means to Jaebum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homerun

Jaebum looks up, unsure if he should bother Mark who’s lounging in the corner of their recording studio. He gets up eventually and pauses a bit awkwardly in front of him. With the rest of the members, he oozes confidence and pride but somehow with Mark, he lets himself relax and retreats into his usual and comfortable introverted shell. He clears his throat to get his attention. Mark pats the space beside him and warmly encourages him to sit down. 

Jaebum’s unsure of how to go about clarifying his doubt. Their comeback is approaching, and they were all given the chance to write or compose any kind of songs of their own. Being the most hyped up about this, he jumps on the opportunity immediately and has been working really hard on producing only the best for his team and fans. 

“Mark-hyung,” Jaebum starts. “I’m a bit stuck on the lyrics for our second single. Mind helping me out?” 

Mark shrugs and straightens his back off the couch. “Not like I’m doing anything better anyway.” He says and makes room for Jaebum to scoot over. 

He leans his head against Jaebum’s temple as Jaebum highlights certain parts of his notebook with his ballpoint pen. 

“I told you guys before that I was inspired to write this after watching an old American movie, with the concept of how love was like a baseball match.” He begins. “But because I can’t find the video anymore, they mentioned something about ‘hitting bases’. Do you know what that means?” 

Mark chokes on his saliva but laughs at his adorable manner of phrasing his question. He puts an arm around Jaebum and casually explains, “So in the States, we have terms like ‘first base’, ‘second base’ and so forth. You with me?” Jaebum nods in understanding and Mark continues, “First base is when a couple kisses and makes out, then it escalates to second base, where a couple does even more intimate things like touching, and stuff.” 

Jaebum pulls away from Mark to cough, in a poor attempt to hide the deep blush that makes its way onto his cheeks. 

“That’s not even the end! Don’t feel embarrassed yet! You were the one who asked me the question!” Mark yells, feeling very amused for explaining such a thing to Jaebum. Jaebum reaches for Mark’s half-filled water bottle and gulps the cool liquid down. 

“Third base is when there’s oral involved and homerun is when a couple has sex!” Mark struggles to shout the last one out as Jaebum jumps on him in utter mortification. 

Mark laughs loudly at Jaebum’s shyness as he grits his teeth about how open-minded and horny Americans are. 

“You know what, you should name the song ‘Homerun’.” Mark deduces when Jaebum climbs off him. 

Jaebum’s jaw drops as he stares accusingly at Mark. 

“Don’t act innocent on me now Im Jaebum, you were the one who wrote all the suggestive lyrics first.” Mark shrugs as Jaebum throws a spare cushion at him. 

Jaebum excuses himself to the bathroom but Mark is quicker and blocks his way. 

“Shall I show you?” He asks, voice deep and sultry. 

Jaebum gulps, and Mark eyes trail from his eyes to his bulging Adam’s apple. 

“It’s for work.” Jaebum concludes and shoves Mark against the wooden door. He locks the door shut as he grazes his lips over Mark’s red lips. Mark reciprocates immediately as he wraps his arms around Jaebum’s neck and back. He parts his lips and groans in bliss when Jaebum’s back muscles tense with every move. 

“First base checked,” He whispers teasingly into Jaebum’s ear.

Jaebum moans as Mark bites the tip of his ear, and rolls his head back as Mark relentlessly grinds his body on top of his. Mark senses the younger’s urgency so he grabs his trembling hand and shoves it into his pants. 

“Feel it,” Mark says with half-lidded eyes. Jaebum doesn’t need to be told twice as the two move and exclaim in synergy. 

“Second base checked?” Jaebum jokes then forces his lips onto Mark’s to stop himself from screaming in sheer satisfaction. 

“Shall we skip 3 and go straight to homerun?” 

“Go big or go home right?” 

\--

The two older boys don’t explain their flushed cheeks and sweaty bodies when they return to the dorm. 

“Take it easy guys.” Jinyoung says in worry. 

They’re looking at everywhere else but him as they nod and head their separate ways, still relishing from the long hours of ‘batting’. 

“Remember how I told you how I didn’t like sports as much as the arts?” Jaebum texts. 

Mark grins at his phone and immediately replies, “Yeah, and what about now?” 

Mark smirks at Jaebum’s reply and falls into an easy and deep sleep.

“I fucking love it.”


End file.
